


Happy Sailors

by destiel4lyfe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel4lyfe/pseuds/destiel4lyfe
Summary: its cuteits cuddlyits CASorcas finds a couples photos of america and wants to take a picture to hang up





	Happy Sailors

“ Cas…what is this paper?”  
Dean storms into Cas’s bunker bedroom flailing around a paper reading ‘Couples photographers Of America’.

Cas looks up from his book that he had been reading and plasters on a cutesy smirk.

“I was at the target and I found this pamphlet that had a photo of a baby I’m a bee costume. "

He got up and walked towards Dean with hopeful eyes. ” I saw it and asked the women behind the booth and she said that you bring someone special to take a picture with. I thought that we can go and take one and I can put it on the wall. Isn’t that regulatory human behavior , or have I been mistaken?“ He asked tilting his head in the signature "confused Angel” way.

Dean runs his hand down had face,the other positioned on his hips. “Cas, buddy I don’t know about this. This is kinda…..”

Dean looks up and catches the Angels puppy dog eyes. He looks like he’s about to cry. Deans eyes go wide as he places both his hands on Cas’s shoulders.

“Wait no, I didn’t mean that Cas. Don’t look so sad you know I can’t resist that look” he says apologetically. Cas’s face immediately brightened up, clapping his hands happily and looking Dean in the eye. “ Wonderful, because our appointment is in 2 hours, I can’t wait to show Sam.”

He runs around Dean and out his bunker room door. Dean looks flabbergasted before he looks down at the ground defeated. “ I’m gonna regret this” he says to himself walking after him.

~ 3 and a half hours later

“This looks awesome Dean” Sammy says trying to suppress his laughter. “ you really look like a ……..happy sailor”.

“ Hey shut your trap, it was either that or a idiotic pirate costume and I don’t look good in stripes” he says crossing his arms. “ Cas looks at the photo fondly. "Let’s go hang it up” he says almost sprinting to his room.

Dean and Sam look at each other and smiling an rolling their eyes and they walk quickly towards the Angels bed room


End file.
